¿Deber o Amor?
by MkMP202
Summary: Milk Ox fue criada para hacer una mujer educada, responsable y elegante. Siempre hacia lo que sus padres querían, nunca negaba a las peticiones de estos pero cuando sus padres le dan la noticia que debe casarse por el bien de la empresa, toda su vida dará un giro inesperado...


**Summary:** **Milk Ox fue criada para hacer una mujer educada, responsable y elegante. Siempre hacia lo que sus padres querían, nunca negaba a las peticiones de estos pero cuando sus padres le dan la noticia que debe casarse por el bien de la empresa, toda su vida dará un giro inesperado.**

 **Conocerá a su prometido lo cual este al principio quería deshacer el matrimonio pero a medida que pasaban los dias le era imposible ya que no podía quitar la de su mente, ambos sentía un odio por el otro hasta que ese odio se volvió apasionante.**

 **Milk también conocerá al amigo de su futuro esposo que le haría confundirla respecto al amor. Ambos hombres la harán sentir diferentes emociones tanto amor como pasión.**

 **Ella tendrá que decidir si cumplir con su deber o aceptar el amor que profesaba el...**

...

...

 **Prologo:**

Miró por la ventana de su habitación, el sol se estaba ocultando, suspiró y se tiró en la cama, estaba muy triste hoy no era su día. Sus padres de nuevo le prohibieron ir a la fiesta que organizaba el chico más popular de la prepa y ella no podía reclamar no era de esas chicas que desobedecía las órdenes de sus padres, había sido criada para ser una mujer echa y derecha pero se estaba aburriendo de serlo quería conocer mas de la vida, siempre se había imaginado viajar por el mundo o ser una grandiosa doctora pero sus padres tenía otro planes para ella, querían que este al pendiente de la empresa ya que ella era la única heredera de toda la riqueza de los Ox, tanto mansión como empresa.

Miró la mesita de noche, ahí había un marco con un collage de fotos, en donde aparecía su mejor amiga, sonrió sin por evitarlo. Su amiga Bulma siempre la entendia, como se sentía con respecto a todo.

Agarró su celular para entrar al whats app.

Milk: Bulma ¿Iras?-

Bulma: No amiga, no pienso ir sin ti ya lo decidí. Que te parece ir de comprar ahora.

Milk: No lo se Bulma, le preguntaré a mis padre.

Bulma: Hazlo rápido amiga, quiero ir de compras 😎

Milk: Esta bien. Aguarda.

Con una sonrisa salió de su habitación bajando con rapidez las escaleras, llegó a la sala donde encontró a sus padres conversando.

-Mamá, papá- dijo

-Dinos hija- dijo su padre dejando su bebida en la mesa de cristal.

-Puedo ir de comprar con Bulma hoy-

Ambos padres se miraron para luego tomar la palabra su madre.

-Claro que si hija- se acercó a ella, le entregó la tarjeta de crédito - comprate unos vestido elegantes-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué madre?-

-Iremos mañana a visitar a un viejo amigo de tu padre- dijo con una sonrisa -

-Tenemos una sorpresa para ti- dijo su padre-

Milk aun confundida asintió y se fue arriba a buscar su cartera y las llaves del auto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se estaciono en la casa de Bulma donde la esperaba, le sonrió y le abrió la puerta.

-Me alegra que te dejarán tus padres-

-Si yo también estoy un poco sorprendida, mayormente nunca me dejan salir de casa a menos que sea algo de la preparatoria - arranco el auto-

-Vaya Milk, no se como puedes soportar a tus padres -

-Porque los amo y se que lo hacen por mi bien-

-Lo se amiga pero ya tiene 17 años prácticamente ya vas a hacer una adulta-

Milk suspiró.

-Bueno si pero sabes que no tengo el valor de hablar con ellos, quiero que estén orgullosos de mi es por eso que no quiero equivocarme en nada-

-Ok...Ya les hablaste sobre la beca de la Universidad de Estados Unidos - preguntó Bulma

Milk freno bruscamente.

-¡Milk! ¡Ten más cuidado!-

-Disculpame Bulma es que el semáforo esta en rojo- sonrió nerviosa- aún no les dije pero creo que debo hablar con la directora y rechazar esa beca, sabes que ellos quieren que estudie administración de empresas-

-Milk no es tan difícil sólo tiene que pararte firme y decir: Mamá, papá quiero estudiar medicina y no encargarme de la empresa.

-Esta loca Bulma - regaño- no pienso hacer eso, de seguro mi papá se muere del infarto-

-Tampoco exageres Milk- suspiró- pero si no quieres decirles haya tu- dijo por terminado la conversación

Milk suspiró triste.

"Quizás Bulma tiene razón"

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-

Ambas amigas salían de la tienda con muchas bolsas, Bulma se acercó a una vidriera y vio unos hermosos zapatos y jalo a arrastras a su amiga.

-¡E-Espera Bulma!- grito pero su amiga no hacia caso, entraron al local y Bulma la sentó.

Milk confundida se quedó ahí mientras que su amiga hablaba con uno de los trabajadores de ahí. Pasaron los minutos hasta que apareció Bulma con unos zapatos de tacón alto negros brillantes.

-¿Bulma que...?-

-Esto zapatos son hermosos ideales para ti- dijo - pontelos-

Milk dudosa se colocó uno y lo miro detenidamente para luego colocarse el otro se paró y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Y que te parece?- preguntó Bulma-

-Es muy cómodo-

-Entonces llevatelo-

-Tu crees-

-¿No dices que mañana va a visitar a un amigo de tu padre?- Milk asintió- Entonces esos zapatos son hermosos y elegantes como el lindo vestido que te compraste-

-Entonces me los llevo -

-Buena elección amiga-

...

...

Las horas pasaron para las dos amigas, ya eran las 7 de la noche cuando Milk regreso a su casa, entró saludo a sus padres y subió a su habitación después de 20 minutos bajo a cenar.

En la cena todo estaba en silencio sólo se podía escuchar los cubiertos chocando con los platos, Milk odiaba que todo estuviera silencioso.

-Padre- este le miró con atención - como se llama tu amigo que visitaremos mañana?-

Su padre la miró y bebió un poco de agua.

-Se llama Ernesto Ouji, fue un viejo amigo de la preparatoria y estuvimos juntos en la universidad.

-Ah que bien-

-Hija- llamó su madre- quiero que sepa que te amamos mucho y que hacemos esto por tu bien-

-Lo se mamá...- dijo confundida-

Ella le sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente...

Milk había llegado a su casa con normalidad, había terminando todas sus actividades escolares.

Subió hacia su habitación para darse un merecido baño. Se sacó la pollera y camisa blanca para luego dejarlo en el suelo del baño y meterse en la ducha, el agua recorría por todo su cuerpo relajando, hoy tuvo entrenamiento de voley ya que pronto se acercaba el torneo y terminó cansada.

...

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y tenía que vestirse elegante, salió del baño y se fue a su armario tomo el vestido rojo con una apertura abierta en la pierna derecha y un escote no muy pronunciado, se maquilló y se dejo el cabello suelto para luego colocarse aretes, pulseras y los zapatos negros.

...

...

Ya estaban en el auto o mejor dicho limosina, su padre hablaba por el celular, mientras que su madre le arreglaba el cabello.

-Mamá, ¿Q-Que estas haciendo?- le quito la mano con cuidado-

-Lo siento hija es que quiero que estés bella-

Milk mira confundida a su madre, en todo el día estaban más extraños de lo que eran, su padre estuvo hablando con algunos hombres de las empresas y su madre había ido a su cuarto a darle un collar que le pertenecía a la abuela.

Esto es para una ocasión especial- había dicho su madre-

Algo andaba mal...

Cuando llegaron bajaron y Milk miró con atención la mansión era más grande que el suyo, el jardín era enorme y lleno de flores, había un camino entre ella, caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta y su padre tocó el timbre abrieron en el acto, era una sirvienta muy joven a decir verdad.

Les dejo pasar, El lugar por dentro era hermoso en el centro había un sofá grande y dos sofás individuales color rojo vino y una mesa de cristal en el centro que tenía un florero.

-Ox Satan- se escuchó, Milk miró en la escalera bajar a un hombre de cabello en forma de flama y ojos negro, tenía una barba y al lado estaba una señora de cabello castaño y ojos negros- Me da mucho gusto verlo de nuevo- llegó hacia ellos y estrecho la mano con el de su padre -

-Lo mismo digo- se hizo a un lado- quiero presentarte a mi esposa Izumi y a mi bella hija Milk Ox-

-Hola encantada- dijo la madre de Milk estrechando la mano con el señor Ernesto-

-Igualmente- se acercó a Milk-

-Muchos gusto- dijo con elegancia mientras sonreía-

Ernesto agarró la mano de Milk y la beso con delicadeza y miró al padre de esta.

-Tu hija es muy bella- dijo

-Hola pequeña- dijo la mujer- eres más hermosas de lo que describió tu padre-

-Muchos Gracias señora...

-Ana, me llamó Ana-

-M-Mucho gusto-

Después de unos minutos, sus padres estaban conversando con el señor Ouji y su mujer, ella estaba en silencio se estaba aburriendo pero no podía ser maleducada. En eso Ana lo noto y sonrió se acercó a ella.

-Querida- llamo-

-Si- dijo delicadamente-

-Porque no vas al jardín trasero un rato para caminar si lo deseas-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, sus ojos se llenaron de un peculiar brillo-

-Claro, se que es aburrido escuchar conversaciones de adultos...ve-

-Muchas gracias- sonrió y se levanto para hacer una pequeña reverencia e irse.

Cuando salió de la mansión se sorprendio de lo que vio, atras era más grande, el jardín estaba lleno de flores de todo tipo, había una fuente de agua, y más adelante un pequeño lago con un puente.

-Esto parece un castillo de princesa- se rió-

Camino con tranquilidad, había luces que iluminaba el lugar, llegó hasta el puente y respiro el aire con tranquilidad, era un lugar muy bello siguió caminando hasta que se sento en un banco que estaba abajo de un árbol y vio dientes de leones así que arranco uno de ellos.

-No creo que alguien lo note- lo miro por unos segundos, cerro los ojos y lo soplo-

Había luna llena, lo cual se veía todo hermoso, un gélido viento pasó, haciendo que su cabello flotara sonrió, en eso

¡Achu!

Milk parpadeo un par de veces y miró a su lado, se sonrojo cuando vio a una persona al lado de ella.

Era un hombre muy atractivo de cabello negro en forma de flama y ojos negros muy penetrantes, tenía el ceño fruncido que caracterizaba lo orgullo que era.

"Se parece al señor Ernesto"

-Eh, ¿Hola?- dijo tímida mirando al hombre-

-Para la próxima debes tener cuidado con eso- señalo al tallo que ya no tenía el diente de león - casi entra uno a mi ojo, ¿A todo esto que haces en mi casa?-

Milk frunció el ceño- "Que grosero"

-¿Y vas a responder? O te quedarás ahí viéndome-

-Estoy aquí porque acompañe a mi padre a ver al señor Ernesto- dijo firme y se levantó -

-Así que tu eres la hija del señor Ox-

-Si- dijo mirandolo- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-

-Vegeta Ouji- dijo sin más-

-Entonces eres el hijo del señor Ernesto-

-Vaya eres inteligente-

"Se parece a su padre físicamente pero no es nada educado"

Milk no dijo nada sólo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Vegeta miraba divertido como se iba, no sabía la razón por que la "niña" estaba en su casa pero queria por lo menos divertirse con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró con un ceño fruncido a la mansión pero luego lo borro en el instante.

"Recuerda esto Milk, un señorita se comporta educada y serena nunca debes cambiar eso"

Recordaba esas palabras desde los 12 años, su nana le había enseñado todo lo que una señorita debe hacer.

-¿Te gusto mucho el jardín querida?- preguntó Ana-

-Si esta bellísimo señora- dijo con una sonrisa

Estuvo hablando con la señora Ana por unos minutos más hasta que una persona apareció.

-Al fin apareces hijo- dijo Ernesto mirando a su hijo, Milk sólo resoplo en silencio- Quiero presentarles a mi hijo Vegeta Ouji-

-Hola es un gusto- dijo Vegeta mientras estrechaba la mano con el padre de Milk, luego con la madre y por último con Milk le agarró la mano y la beso, ella se sorprendio- Me da mucha alegría conocerte- y le guiño el ojo para luego soltarla.

En vez de ser grosero fue amable.

Y eso enojó a Milk, no le gustaba a los mentirosos.

Una sirvienta aviso que ya estaba la cena, todos fueron al comedor principal era una mesa alargada, Milk y Vegeta se sentaron en frente.

Mientras cenaban, hablaban de la empresa y eso aburría a Milk, sólo sonreía y de vez en cuando asentía.

-Y dime Milk- dijo Ernesto- Que estas pensando hacer cuando entres a la universidad-

-Eh, bueno...yo...- su padre la miró - pienso estudiar administración de empresas - sonrió forzosamente -

El único que se dio cuenta de eso fue Vegeta, el podía diferencia entre las risas falsas.

Ernesto estaba fascinado por la contestación y los padres de Milk también.

-Entonces tomarás la empresa de tu padre ¿Verdad?- ella asintió - fabuloso-

Siguieron cenando hasta que luego tenían los postres y el champán.

Ernesto golpeo suavemente con una cuchara la Copa.

-Bueno Vegeta y Milk tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Ernesto-

Ox Satan se levantó y se acercó a su amigo.

-Quiero decirles que ambas empresas se fusionaran-

Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, había sólo dos cosas por que se podía fusionar dos empresas.

La primera es firmar varios papeles y ver los bienes, ganancias y pérdidas de cada empresa desde que empezó a prosperar, y eso duraba exactament años.

-Pero con la condición...-

Y la segunda

-Que ustedes se casarán-

Ser parientes...

"¡¿Que?!" Gritaron en su interior Milk y Vegeta. Sobretodo Milk que todo sus planes se le fueron a la mierda.

"Esto no puede ser" cerro los puños con fuerza a bajo del mantel. No quería atarse a nadie ni mucho menos de esa mocosa.

Los adultos miraban con atención la reacción de sus hijos y por las expresiones que ponían no les había caído bien la noticia.

-Milk- llamó preocupada su madre-

"¡¿Por que me pasa esto ami?!"

Se quería morir...

...o tal vez matar a su futuro esposo...

-¡Hija!- grito preocupada su madre cuando vio desvaneciéndose en el suelo-

-Creo que fue demasiado la sorpresa para ella ¿No?- preguntó la madre de Vegeta.

Todos le quedaron viendo.

"Dime que esto es una broma"

 ** _Continuara..._**

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Por fi comenten.


End file.
